


God of War

by Daastan_Go



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drama, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Mysticism, Other, Spiritual, Tragedy, Uchiha Massacre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daastan_Go/pseuds/Daastan_Go
Summary: A series of scenes that concern the Uchiha Clan and its ancestry.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo & Ootsutsuki Indra, Ootsutsuki Indra & Uchiha Madara, Ootsutsuki Indra & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	God of War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's property. I'm not making any money from this story.

# # # # # #

Up in the world God slept, where as fish stars crept. He had seen it change, a sanguinary delight upon the earth as upon the heart, when morning came. What a sight which was glorious . . . _stirring?_ But God was silent; and by his silence he existed, sun his shadow when winter attained its peak.

 _When you're hated by your father, it places a curse on you—it's—it's a spirit that keeps on drawing all that is mean to you. You're like a meat—a fresh meat—and there's always a mouth to feed_.

One look from his eye and he was rendered a villain; when at the point of parting in high dudgeon, he did not look back; and a story was written anew; and his world was cast in an un-recovering hue.

It was still winter for the spirit liked the cold. A boy was born, and he vented distressed cries. When winter changed, the child gave renewed tongue . . . _but we all grow to be full of tongues_.

And God was watching, and, between intervals of a silence that was too long . . . he fell to uttering things he could not understand; and in God's companionship lay the love, in his bosom that which he cherished undreamed of. How savage was the God? He was in love with his disdainful ferocity.

 _I feel something here—right here—ring ring ring—it doesn't leave. They're watching. Always watching—and you look into their eyes and see yourself fall_.

The scent of summers dripped from your eyes. It was an awakening—into another. We lived in the sun's harshest light, an adventure, chased the day till it hid away for another night. Freshly culled children in the dark—no one saw them weep, yet God's whisper that papered over the cracks was divine, an eye from which came forth wine. An exuberant envy that ebbed into his world; and he rendered up his heart, ripped it from his soul.

 _The heart that lost you—the fear that found you_.

The shock hit, got lost in the limpid eyes that awoke the stilly heart; and all objects presented themselves to him with a . . . hue that was vicious.

God was bored, closing its eyes in a deep blink; and he would make the world rattle by His feet, make it bleed, awaken Him with a gleam that would lighten upon dazzling eyes. He turned silence into a world of unutterable reds—the world stood on two toes, yet now it danced . . .

_Tipy-toes, tipy-toes, tipy-toes—watches them young'uns dance that fat man with a big nose—then he weeps and then he blows—watches them young'uns while he goes!_

Now, God was gone, for He had opened up his throat in play, and it was like merry-making, of children, all over again . . .

# # # # # #

**The End**


End file.
